


We Ride With The Tide

by Gage39



Series: The Sea Three [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Brave (2012), Descendants (Disney Movies), Frozen (Disney Movies), Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, prison colony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage39/pseuds/Gage39
Summary: Finally freed from the Isle of the Lost Uma, Harry, Gil and Queens Anna, Elsa, Mirana, and Merida are finally ready to take on Auradon.  Who will win in the final battle?  Will the cruel King Adam win or angry, underestimated Uma?
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Iracebeth of Crims/Captain Hook (past)
Series: The Sea Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. First Meetings

Her first breath of freedom was simply _amazing_. Uma inhaled and found it very difficult to let go of it. The air itself tasted different and the smell was intoxicating. The waves lapped at the side of the boat and she could taste the salt in the air.

Desiree shrieked in pain but before Uma could do anything she too screamed. The magic was _unbearable_ and she fell to the ground, writing in agony. Her legs hurt so bad she was almost lost but she was grounded by hands (Gil and Harry her mind automatically supplied) grasping her. She took a shaky breath and reluctantly got up. A quick glance revealed that some of the other kids had gone to help Desiree and the other magic users.

“Is everyone alright?” an unfamiliar voice called out worriedly.

Instinctively Uma's hand flew to her sword but she forced herself to relax upon seeing the teenager. The elaborate headdress and red dress identified her as Moana (or at least the description the queens had provided). “We’re fine: it’s just the magic.”

Moana nodded in understanding. “I’ve been seeing that with a lot of the other kids. They’ll be thrilled to see you: they haven’t stopped talking about you.”

Uma smiled, the siren call of the sea abating just a little bit. The desire to see her children was far stronger but her mother’s shell didn’t stop glowing so she reached out with her mind and seaweed began to grow on the outside of the boats, repairing any damage that they hadn’t been able to. The swells around them started rising and she could _feel_ every drop of water in the ocean and she could tell where the different landmasses were. “Underland is that way,” she pointed, the water turning the boats to face that way.

“Wow,” Moana was grinning. “And here I thought I was the only one who could get the ocean to do things like that.” She waved a hand and the ocean raised her raft in the air for a few moments then lowered her back down. Seeing Uma's raised eyebrow she hastened to explain, “I’m not a caecalia like you: I’m the champion of the goddess Te Fiti and since I was in possession of her heart for a while the ocean listens to me.”

Uma nodded. Te Fiti was a minor goddess and a (very) distant cousin. Champions weren’t as common these days but they could still be found fairly easily. Te Fiti’s story had been passed down and Uma couldn’t help but feel relieved that her heart had been restored. “And Maui?” she asked. “What happened to him?” He was (yet another) distant cousin and the stories had always been vague about his fate.

Moana’s smirk was answer enough. “He apologized then went out exploring. He says hi sometimes.”

“Hey, Uma,” Desiree called. “The baby’s hungry.”

“And that’s my cue,” Moana said. “Everyone’s waiting for you.”

Uma's eyes teared up for just a moment at the thought of seeing her children again but quickly blinked them away. After making sure that Gil was taking care for the baby she motioned for Moana to lead the way and soon they were on their way to Underland.

* * *

Queen Mirana was nervous. She knew she was because everyone had told her so. McTwisp, Elsa, Anna, Merida, Hadie, Mal (she was a bit nervous herself though), Claudine, Big Murph…the list went on and on but could anyone really blame her? She was about to meet her nephew (and his lovers) for the first time. She had been told many times what he looked like but she couldn’t help but wonder: did he love music like Iracebeth? Did his laugh send chills down one’s spine? Was he _mad_ or just crazy? She had so many _questions_ that she practically vibrated.

“Calm down,” a cold hand landed on her shoulder and she looked to see Elsa standing there, a gentle smile on her face. “I know you’re nervous and you’re excited but you don’t want to freak him out. Isle kids don’t react well: you know that.”

Mirana nodded and forced herself to stop fidgeting. Elsa was right of course, the children were all a bit jumpy and it only made sense that their guardians would be even more so.

“I see the ship!” Big Murph cried.

A round of cheers went up as the ships sailed into view, Moana paddling to the side to allow the bigger ships first access to the docks. The other two ships were covered in seaweed and the ocean itself seemed to be guiding the ships straight into the harbor and she could make out figures standing on the decks. The cheers became louder the more the figures came into view.

Three figures stood at the stern of the leading ship, a mixture of teal, red and gold. Mirana had no doubt that was Uma, Harry and Gil and there were others of course, their names shouted by excited friends and relatives. The shouts were coming from both directions now and magic was starting to make an appearance (more than one persona had to be stopped from jumping in and swimming the rest of the way).

An eternity (or so it seemed) later the ships finally docked and the passengers eagerly disembarked, led by the three figures Mirana had seen. For a moment it looked as if they were going to be swarmed but the girl held up her hand and everyone froze, not daring to move.

“I am Uma Ursulajardottir,” the girl declared after striding towards them. “Queen of the Isle of the Lost and these are my Kings, Gil LeGume,” the blond waved at them, “and Harry Hook.”

“How charming,” the black haired pirate grinned. “To think I’m related to such beauty,” his eyes were on Anna who looked startled then giggled.

“We,” Gil corrected. “We got married this morning so now she’s _our_ aunt.”

There was absolute silence for just a moment then the cheers came back but even louder this time and several kids stepped forward to congratulate the trio, Hadie and Big Murph giving the longest hugs.

“Congratulations,” Elsa said firmly but loudly and they all turned to face her. “I am Queen Elsa, protector of the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle. This is my sisters Anna, Queen of Arendelle and these are our allies, Queen Merida of DunBroch and the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, ruler of the White Kingdom of Underland.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet yet,” Merida grinned.

Anna squealed and grabbed Uma's hands, almost earning herself a hook to the face. “It’s so good to finally meet you! We’ve been waiting for this! I can’t wait for you to meet the rest of our allies so we can finally kick King Adam’s butt!”

Elsa put a hand to her forehead. “Anna,” she groaned.

“Is she ok?” Uma asked as she extracted her hands.

“Sorry,” Anna blushed and took a step back. “I always get overexcited,” she explained.

Mirana stepped forward, her eyes on Harry. “You have her eyes,” her smile was tremulous and her eyes wet.

Her nephew looked helplessly at Uma and, after she nodded, held out his hand (the one without a hook). “I’d like to get to know ye,” he said.

“As would I,” Mirana smiled then shook his hand. “I have rooms prepared for all of you and once you’ve settled in we would like to introduce you to our new allies. The evidence you provided us has caused several ripples.”

Uma smirked. “I’ve seen some.” (The TV at the restaurant had stayed on after the first broadcast while everyone laughed at Auradon’s division.)

* * *

While Uma enjoyed the reunion with her crew and children the Queens met with their new allies. Not all of them were comfortable with using magic so they used a mixture of technology and magic. Emperor Kuzco lounged on his throne looking extremely bored while Pacha (his advisor and best friend) stood next to him looking far more interested. Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert were in their family library with their youngest children Holly and Poppy climbing on top of them and everything else. King Richard the 25TH (Robin Hood had never wanted to be king and lions had short lifespans) was playing golf and yelling at his caddy (a helpless descendant of Robin Hood that fancied himself a rockstar). Aladdin, Jasmine, Mulan and Shang had agreed to travel by genie to Underland and attend the meeting in person.

“Welcome, everyone,” Elsa smiled at them. “First of all I would like to commend you on leaving Auradon: I know it wasn’t an easy decision.”

“And now we have nothing to show for it,” Kuzco snarked.

“Ooh can I tell them?” Anna was practically bouncing up and down in her eagerness. “I really want to se the looks on their faces when they find out that we broke out some of the kids and they’re staying in Underland!”

A chorus of, “You did what?!” rang out, their voices echoing loudly throughout the room.

“Me ears,” Merida quickly covered her sensitive appendages.

“Well you certainly got a reaction,” Mirana sighed.

“Sorry,” Anna had the grace to look slightly abashed.

Elsa cleared her throat, garnering everyone’s attention. “A few months ago we made contact with Uma, daughter of Ursula. She is the unofficial ruler of the Isle of the Lost and the main one responsible for caring for the children there. With her help we liberated ninety children. Among them were the descendants of Yzma, Kronk, Shan Yu, the Huns, Mother Gothel and Jafar. Some of their friends and cousins came over as well. Uma herself and her husbands arrived this very morning.”

“I have a sibling?” Rapunzel gasped, grabbing Eugene’s hand as if seeking support.

“A sister,” Mirana confirmed. “Her name is Ginny Gothel and she would like to meet you and your family.”

“I’m surprised Yzma can even have kids,” Kuzco shuddered at the thought.

“I am glad to hear that they’re free,” Mulan smiled. “What do we do now?”

Mirana spoke up, her eyes flashing. “My sister had a son before she died. He is one of Uma's husbands and once they are crowned and take over the Red Kingdom they can make their own choices. Until then, however, I feel our best chance for peace lies with Prince Ben. As much as I hate it though I believe we must prepare for war. Uma has promised to try and do things peacefully but King Adam has not. We _must_ be ready.”


	2. How To Be A Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma, Harry and Gil get a crash course on how to rule Underland while Ben makes a fateful decision.

Three days after their arrival Uma, Harry and Gil found themselves in a classroom. Queen Mirana had cornered them at breakfast and (very, _very_ strongly) suggested they get educated on Underlandian customs and culture if they were planning on ruling. Plus they would get a crash course on how to handle diplomatic visits and how to formally declare war.

McTwisp was their instructor with Madeline Hatter serving as his helper. (She was very Underlandish and a master of Riddlish and had sent plenty of learning materials that Uma had studied.) the rest of the crew had joined the other children in their studies after getting checked out by a _real_ doctor (Bonnie had already declared herself his apprentice much to everyone’s amusement and no one’s surprise).

There were seventeen languages and three dialects spoken on the Isle of the Lost and Uma spoke every single one as did Harry and Gil (quite a few of their children hadn’t spoken English when they came to her). Therefore they picked up Riddlish fairly easy much to their teacher’s delight. Maddie had been so happy that she promptly pulled an entire tea party (including the table) out of her hat and educated them o the intricacies of Underlandian tea parties. (Apparently tea parties were _very_ important to _everyone_ in Underland.)

For a kingdom that prided itself on madness they had a _lot_ of boring rules. Parades were not allowed (Uma didn’t care – she thought they were rather pretentious anyways), birthdays couldn’t be celebrated, only unbirthdays (clarification would definitely have to be sought for the little ones sake (they might be a little upset)) and so on. By the end of the day the three of them were beyond bored and not looking forward to the next several days (Mirana refused to crown them until they were fully educated on their new home, something Uma agreed with). McTwisp didn’t seem thrilled either but perked up considerably when quitting time rolled around.

Dinner was a lovely affair and Uma didn’t think she would every get used to being in such a fine place with seemingly unending food. Everyone (even Mal) was in good spirits and laughter flowed as easily as the conversation. They regaled Mirana with tales of their younger years and in turn she told them about their (the Queens) recent meeting with their new allies. Several of the kids (Uma included) were shocked that their parent’s enemies were willing to forgive them. Some, like Ginny Gothel and Yzla were interested in meeting with them while others (Jay and Zevon) weren’t. Mirana promised to help set up the meetings and even told them about the runaway princes and princesses who had sought refuge in Arendelle and DunBroch (Underland had far too many refugees as it was) and they too were interested in meeting the Isle kids (especially since most of them were related). Evie and a few of the Tremaine’s were excited about that (Evie had wanted so badly to meet her step-niece (and Snow White of course but that wasn’t very likely) and Dizzy was just happy to have more male relatives (Anthony was the only member of the Tremaine clan).

The biggest surprise by far though was when Mirana revealed that she was certain Prince Ben was sympathetic to their cause. Her evidence? The fact that he had organized a fundraiser to send supplies to the Isle of the Lost and then had promptly disappeared without contact _anyone_ for a few months. Even now it was obvious he and his parents weren’t on good terms. Uma thought of the fae woman living in Auradon and wondered if maybe she had more allies there than she thought.

* * *

Prince Ben had never liked the view from his private sitting room. The Isle was an eyesore and now that they knew what was really going on there it seemed even uglier. Every time he looked at it he couldn’t help but think of all the innocent kids over there that were struggling to survive. The very though sickened him (and a good deal of the commoners if the dirty looks and thrown vegetables were anything to go by).

“Ben,” Belle strolled into the room followed by Adam. “You look dashing.”

“It’s just a new suit, Mom,” Ben’s smile was just a little tight. He loved his parents but he no longer trusted them. How could he? They had turned him into a prisoner in his own home and only let him out because of public pressure which was the only reason he was being crowned at such a young age. Adam’s popularity had been steadily dropping for _years_ and the latest scandal certainly hadn’t helped.

“It’s your coronation suit,” Adam pointed out. “Have you decided on your first proclamation yet?”

Firs proclamations were a big deal as they set the tone for the rest of their rule. Typically they were small changes made under the watchful eye of the previous Ruler in case anything went wrong. Ben’s though…Ben’s was _big_ and he was nervous to announce it but he had to.

“I have actually,” he clasped his hands behind his back. “I’ve decided to invite four kids from the Isle of the Lost to attend Auradon Prep.”

Belle’s mouth dropped open and she clung to her husband for support. He was pale and his mouth kept opening and closing.

Ben took advantage of their inability to speak and continued outlining his plan. “I’ve arranged a video-chat with Yen Sid to see who he thinks would be the best candidates. We’ll see how they handle the school year and then we’ll see about bring more over."

“More?” Belle’s voice sounded rather faint and she was even paler. Adam quickly guided his wife to the couch and once she was situated he whirled to face his son, rage evident in his face and body language.

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” he hissed.

To his credit Ben stood his ground and kept his voice level. “It’s not any stupider than you bringing all the villains back to life.”

“Magic was out of balance!” Adam roared. “We didn’t have a choice!”

“And neither did their kids!” Ben retorted. “And don’t feed me that bull: you _hate_ magic so why would you care if it was out of balance? You just wanted to feel powerful.”

Adam’s face turned blood red and he growled, a deep sound that penetrated the bones and sent fear racing up the spine. “I forbid you from announcing that proclamation. Belle and I will help you figure something else out.”

Ben swallowed nervously but forced himself to speak. “I already submitted it to the Council and the press. I’ll make the formal announcement in three days.”

Adam was literally shaking with rage. Ben’s proclamation was public record now and it he tried to stop it then his image would get even worse. Not only that but it was technically treason, a crime that could land him on the Isle of the Lost. The mere _thought_ of living in the same cesspool with everyone he had imprisoned _terrified_ him. (It should: everyone there had sworn revenge on him no matter the cost.)

“I understand that you’re angry with me but none of this would’ve happened if you hadn’t tried to play god.” Ben felt oddly calm but chose not to ponder on it (Fairy Godmother would’ve known that it was magic finally settling, content now that someone of his blood was trying to right Adam’s wrongs). (While it was true that he would play an important role Ben wouldn’t be the one that brought down Auradon and bridge their worlds.)

* * *

What no one knew was that the instigator, the one that had unknowingly started Auradon’s downfall was actually walking past the castle at that very moment. Lilac spared a dirty look for the overly opulent castle then hurried on her way, shirting her bag from one hand to the other. She had broken down and bought herself a book on gardening (she wasn’t allowed to do it of course but she could read about it) in the hopes that it would soothe the aches in her hands. (When the fae couldn’t use their talents or be in their elements it could cause them both physical and mental pain.) It was cruel really but King Adam (and Fairy Godmother) just didn’t care.

Lyria and Marina would be waiting in their small apartment (too small for three really but it was all they could afford) and they would eat a rather small supper (the fae could only eat certain foods and definitely not anything heavy) before going their separate ways. Marina would spend hours in the bath, pretending that she was in her ocean while Lyria would do something, _anything_ to take her mind off of her precious books that she could no longer read. Lilac herself would spend the night sorting her supplies for the Isle then read her new book.

Lilac longed for the day when they could move to Charmington or Sherwood Forest which were conveniently located near the borders of Arendelle and DunBroch, a popular spot for fae and other minorities but King Adam had closed all of the borders and moving was now forbidden. She hoped that when Prince Ben took over he would lift those restrictions so they could be free. She had no way of knowing that her freedom and everyone else’s was right around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay and I'll do what I can to post the next chapter by this weekend but I make no promises.


	3. Iracebeth's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Kingdom is explored and a special event takes place.

“This place is a dump,” Uma declared, her hands on her hips as she surveyed the landscape.

“Aye,” Harry and Gil said at the same time.

Once a beautiful kingdom bustling with life Crims was now in ruins. The castle was crumbling and more than one of the spires had collapsed and a few walls were gone as well, giving it a rather lopsided appearance. The color was difficult to pinpoint as the paint had flaked off but it was overgrown with vines and weeds. (Uma wouldn’t be surprised if the local wildlife had taken refuge inside the once proud walls.)

“No offense,” Gil said hastily.

“None taken,” Mirana’s smile was sad. “Once she was defeated her court abandoned her and came to me. I’m afraid no one’s lived here in quite a long time. I never had the heart to fix it up: I was just going to leave it as a memorial to her but when I learned of you I decided to let you fix it up as you pleased.”

“This is going to take a while,” Bonnie groaned. The original crew had tagged along to see their new home and help with the cleanup.”

“Totally,” Jonas agreed and Gonzo nodded.

Big Murph grinned and flexed his muscles. “I’m more than ready.”

Desiree didn’t say anything but simply spread her arms wide and the vegetation around them began to recede. Not much but enough that the path ahead was just a little bit clearer.

Uma laid a hand on her shoulder, her smile proud. “Good girl,” she praised, earning a delighted smile. Like all of the other magic users she had been practicing diligently since their escape, finally able to use the spells she had learned at the Witch School. (Mal and Evie had been extremely eager to use theirs and were doing pretty well although having their mothers’ spell book and grimoire had certainly helped.)

“Is this a good time ta be usin’ that blood magic th’ rabbit mentioned?” Harry wanted to know. Harry, as it turned out, possessed magic. Blood magic was something that could only be wielded by Underlandians and allowed him to do things like build castles and command card soldiers (he couldn’t do that…yet). Time magic, on the other hand, could be utilized by anyone like Gil and their children and could be absorbed by a body if exposed to it long enough like Captain Hook and his crew (which was why they hadn’t aged since leaving Neverland).

The White Queen smiled fondly at her nephew. “Not quite yet but soon,” she promised. “If you’re not careful you‘ll bring the whole castle down and we’ll have to start from scratch.”  
  


“We are _not_ rebuilding this place,” Uma said sternly. “We have enough to do without you adding to it.”

Harry pouted but chose not to say anything, instead using his hook to help clear out some stubborn brush that threatened to trip up Bonnie.

“We’re almost there now,” sadness leaked into Mirana’s voice as she gazed at the turrets. “I can’t wait to see what it’ll look like when you’re done renovating it.”

“Me too,” Gil agreed. Uma had confided to her husband’s her plans for the Red Kingdom including the color scheme and a list of possible new names. (Harry would be a good Red King but Uma and Gil didn’t want to be called that.) They still had a few decisions to make but that could wait until the place was livable again. Uma's goal was for her crew and children to be living there by the weekend. They would also have to renovate the harbor and move it further inland so Uma could keep the ships within sight just in case they needed to make a quick getaway. (She would never let go of the instincts she had gained on the Isle of the Lost – they had kept her alive this alive and would do so for many years to come.)

“Well let’s go then,” Jonas urged. “’The sooner we get this cleaned up we can move in and you guys can get crowned.”

“’e’s got a point,” Harry agreed.

Mirana nodded. “Once this place is ready to move in I will crown you Princes and Princess. Your actual coronation will be in a few months.” According to Underlandian law a potential ruler (even a usurper) had to be crowned Prince/Princess for at least three months before becoming King/Queen. It was a precaution to make sure that there wouldn’t be any coups later on and someone else found to take their place.

It wound up taking five days but the renovations were finally complete. The overgrown vegetation had been trimmed back and was now lovely flowers and bushes that edged the palace. The red turrets were now painted a brilliant gold with teal accents while the rest of the palace retained its original red. The execution block had been turned into a mini market place where the little ones could run and play in the sun (it was still a novelty to them) and all of the defenses had been fortified (with a lot of magic mostly) so Uma would know that her children were safe at all times). They now had a bustling harbor which was mostly Harriet and her crew running children and supplies between Underland, Arendelle and DunBroch. While Uma wouldn’t allow any of her children to leave she did allow the runaways to visit. (Apple, Darling and Dexter were the most welcoming and gave Uma hope for Auradon and (some) of its inhabitants.)

The inside of the palace had been decorated using only the most luxurious of items. Thick carpets and rugs lined the floor and luxuriously soft mattresses were in each bedroom. They had electricity and hot water, soap and shampoo and conditioners and soft towels. Pictures of the children and paintings of their parents and huge tapestries lined the walls and toys were (supposed to be) stored carefully in bins. Uma, Harry and Gil's suite took up an entire floor and her original crew had the one immediately above them. (Typically the rulers slept on the top floor but Uma wanted to be between her little ones and any possible intruders.) She even renovated the servants quarters and set them aside for the fae woman in Auradon (she blonde to Uma and her freedom was assured).

After much debate the three finally settled on their kingdom’s new name, The Lost Kingdom and their titles: The Red King (Harry), the Gold King (Gil) and the Lost Queen (Uma). Evie (with Dizzy’s help of course) had happily designed both sets of crowns and clothing for their pre-Coronation. There would be no big crowed, just their allies and their children.

The day of their pre=Coronation was beautiful like all of them had been. Uma wore a strapess teal gown with a bodice that almost reached her navel, a pearl necklace and countless red and gold gemstones. Harry worse his father’s coat and a ripped pair of dress pants while Gil had a golden suit with his family knife on his hip. Their crowns were simple golden things with teal, gold and red gems to reflect each other.

Mirana beamed at them as they stood in front of her, tears glistening in her eyes as they often did. She had on her customary white dress and her heir (Alice) had already crowned so she, the Mad Hatter and their children (Maddie, Allister and Ally) stood to the side watching them with wary eyes (Uma didn’t blame them, she still did the same thing). McTwisp and his daughter Bunny nervously held the velvet pillows the crowns rested on although Bunny looked calmer than her father. The crew and other refugees from the Isle of the Lost were dressed to the nines in fancy clothing and with far healthier complexions than when they had arrived.

“Greetings, everyone and welcome,” Mirana’s voice rang throughout the courtyard. “I am proud to announce that after all these years I have finally found an heir to the Red Kingdom or, as it is no known, the Lost Kingdom. The son of my sister Iracebeth of Crims Harry Hook and his spouses Uma Ursulajardottir and Gil LeGume are now in Underland and will now be crowned the Red Prince, the Lost Queen and the Gold Prince respectively.”

To Uma's relief everyone kept silent as Mirana picked up the crowns and placed them on their heads, bowing to them once she was finished. After they had returned the gesture then the crowd went wild. Cheers came from every side and an impromptu dance party broken out, some of them trying out the Futterwacken. Uma grinned at her charges then grabbed her husbands by the arm and they joined in the fun.

Even Mirana and Elsa joined in, both happy that they had taken a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay but I haven’t felt much like typing plus I’ve been busy with Ever After High and Emergency!


End file.
